Miyukis Triplets
by havaneselover
Summary: The Irken Empire is prepared for just about anything- except for this.
1. Chapter 1

Invader zim, miyuki, the tallest, GIR, Skoodge, and irken technology all belong to the amazing jhonen vasquez and nickelodeon. The triplets, Em, and Skittles are creations of mine. Don't forget to rate and review!

Tallest Miyuki was born with a rare defect that made her able to reproduce. She got pregnant, and used a hologram while the pregnancy showed. When she gave birth, she had to hide the smeets because the smeetery wouldnt record them as true irkens and they may get killed. She got some paks for them, and raised them by herself hidden in the massive. She never revealed who the dad was, and for some reason they didn't need PAKs for living, just for communication and for those handy dandy metal legs. While the triplets were still young smeets, Miyuki was killed and red/purple took over. A few of Miyukis most trusted servants who knew they existed helped the triplets escape the massive in a stolen ripper ship and sent them to a safe, unknown planet.

That planet was earth. Several decades after they arrived they discovered another irken in a horrible disguise known as Zim. He was astounded by their height and told them they might be taller than the tallests. They measured themselves and he was right. They were all exactly the same height down to the last micrometer and they were about 18 earth centimeters taller than the tallests. After much discussion, they decided to pack up and leave earth. After all, it was their duty and they were getting to be too tall to pass as humans on Earth anyways. And although one idea of using holograms to pass as young giraffes was cute, it just wasn't going to happen.

"I still don't like the idea of this.." Sal said.

"Me neither. I like my thumbs!" youngest Mal said.

They had stated that fact several times, and in truth, deep down inside me I didn't really look forward to the daunting task of ruling the most powerful race in the universe and getting my thumb chopped off in front of thousands of irkens as well as those corsets that make you look bulimic.

"Well, its kind of our responsibility." I offered.

"What about that Zim guy? Hes nice. Why are we leaving him here? What is he even doing here in the first place?" Mal asked.

"I don't know why he's here. He's not an invader, I can't find him in my computer anywhere." its like he's been wiped from existence, I thought.

I put the last of our belongings in the ripper that we stole from the Massive so long ago. I guess it doesn't really matter now, does it? I think to myself. We will own the massive pretty soon.

"I want to drive!" Mal exclaims and runs into the ship. Me and Sal look at eachother for a moment and then follow behind.

"No Mal, you can barely drive a human golf cart. What makes you think you can drive a piece of irken technology?" Sal says it like shes mom.

Mals face fell. "Shes right, you know." I said to Mal. "Why don't you go sit with skittles?"

Skittle is our chinchilla. She was just so cute at the pet store, I couldn't resist it. Sal didn't approve at first, but now we all like her. We named her after the earth food, because it was colorful and fun.

Sal starts up the boosters, and before we know it, I get my last glimpse of earth. Goodbye to the past, time to start over. The little blue dot fades into oblivion.

"Did I ever tell you guys I'm a little claustrophobic?" Mal states with an alarmed look on her face.

Me and Sal groan.


	2. Chapter 2

- After three weeks in a wormhole

"Hey Tal," A pink shoulder knudges me, hard. "Hey, hey look, wake up."

I open my eyes and rub them slowly.

"Look Tal, its Blorch! Were getting close now."

"Yeah, thats wonderful." I say sleepily. I rest my head back on the window and shut my eyes but the ships computer says its ten minutes to Conventia so theres really no point in sleeping any longer. I should get spruced up, as it is JUST the most important day of my life.

'Destination reached: Conventia' the words blinked in irken and in english on the screen as we knew both from birth when mum downloaded it into our paks. She never told us why, but we were thankful we knew it when we arrived on Earth.

I took a deep breath and brushed off a few wrinkles on my tunic. "Are you guys ready? For better or for worse. Today our lives change forever."

Red was being escorted down a hallway in the massive. His guards wouldn't tell him anything. The only noise was the clicking of feet of the guards on the cold metal floor. They went down to the teleporters and beamed down to Conventias surface. He felt uneasy about the whole ordeal but didnt say anything. When they neared the entrance to the underground parts of Conventia he spotted Purple with a worrisome look on his face.

"Purple! Whats going on?"

"I.. I don't know."

Several minutes later, through several huge secure doors and long elevators they saw the control brains. The true rulers of the Irken Empire. There is a platform right in front of where the control brains hung, and he saw 3 girls, obviously taller than him with mixed emotions.

"Who are they?" Red asked the control brains and pointed at the mystery irkens.

The one wearing an dark aquamarine tunic with pierced antennae answered."I'm Tal, and this is Sal and Mal." the others were wearing light pink and light green.

"Whats that, that thing on your shoulder?" he pointed at Skittles.

"Oh, thats Skittles our chinchilla."

He paused, stunned for a moment at the horrifying creature. Then he realized what was happening. "How come I've never seen them before? I know all the tallest irkens. Have you checked them for illegal substances?!" he desperately asked the control brains.

"They went to the irken medical clinic before so they could prove they were clean." the right brain said.

Red felt like he was going to throw up. "What happens now?" Purple asked in a squeak. Red had forgotten he was even there.

"Well, most likely you will be banished because you are a threat to their ruling."

"BANISHED! Where!?"

"To Zim." the left brain said.

Deactivate me now, Red thought. Please.

The triplets were immediately brought to the massive. A young servant wearing cobalt blue with silver cat eyes and tightly wound antennae with a tablet arrived. She asked them their favorite colors.

"Teal." I said, not really paying attention to the drone.

"Ooh, pink! Magenta Conventia pink!" Mal said eagerly.

"Whats this for?" Sal questioned.

"My tallest, it is for your quarters."

"Uhh, green."

"Ok!" the drone said. They walked for a few minutes through the Massive, because it really was huge. It was like 25 giant earth cruise ships melded together.

"My tallest. Today it is scheduled for you to take a tour of the massive. In two days after learning the basics of your new occupation, we have the New tallest ceremony." the silver -eyed irken said.

Great, I thought. Better get used to having no thumbs.

The Guards led us to an elevator and we were whisked up to the upper part of the Massive. The door opened and we were escorted through a blank hall which had 3 doors on one side, each about 10 earth meters away from eachother.

"These are your rooms, my tallest. If you need anything, call for me, Em."

I don't know how to respond so I look at Sal to say something. "Ok Em, you are dismissed." She quickly salutes and leaves.

"Ooh look at all this stuff! I cant WAIT to go shopping!" Mal squealed as she looked through an electronic irken magazine. We explored our new rooms and congregated into Mals room because it was were Skittles liked to sleep. Mal was looking at picture of a headress and necklace made of huge pink diamonds. "Its one of a kind. I must have it."

"Mal, not everything about being a ruler is shopping."

Suddenly I heard a small voice. "My Tallest?"

"Yes?"

"My apologies for intruding, but the control brains stated you must get your tallest suits."

I sigh, and Em looks terrified. She must still be used to the threat of being thrown out the airlock.

"Don't fear us, Em. We won't throw you out the airlock." she seems startled by the statement.

"Really? Even Miyuki used to do that sometimes-"

"oh you mean Mo-?" Mal interrupts and I slap my hand over Mals mouth just in time.

"Huh?" Em asks.

"Whatever. Lets go, guys. Em, find someone to care for Skittles while were gone." Sal says in a bored voice, trying to make Em forget what Mal almost just revealed.

"Excuse my tallest, but who?"

"The Chinchilla." Sal points with her soon-to-be-chopped-off thumb behind her towardsthe little ball of fluff. Em looks at it with pure fascination. I swear that chinchilla has hypnotic powers on some irkens.

She snaps out of her trance a few moments later "Huh? Oh yes I will!" A microphone comes out of her Pak and she barks "Adia! Take care of the animal in Mals bedroom while the tallests aren't present!"


	3. Chapter 3

We are escorted to a vehicle and arrive at our destination before Mal could even try half of the delicacies placed on a table on the opposite side of the limo-like ship. I didn't even realize we had traveled to Planet Shopia before I stepped out of the the Massive.

We walk towards the ritziest shops. Citizens see us and I hear whispers "Are they the new tallest?" "Wow they're tall." "Three tallests? Thats never happened before." I ignore them and walk inside. The owner asks Em our favorite colors and a few minutes later, she appears with 3 beautiful suits. Mine looks like moms, maybe a tad greener. Mals is magenta, and Sals is a weird but pretty spring green.

"Wow." Mal says.

Sal snatches the chartreuse one out of the delicate irkens hands. "Thanks" she says and turns towards the dressing rooms. The shopkeeper hands me and Mal ours and leaves. I feel the metallic fabric like stuff. I have no idea what it is. It looks like metal, but feels like liquid and molds around to fit your body type but always keeps its shape around your body perfect, so it appears as metal.

Me and Mal walk over to the dressing rooms and try them on. When I leave the stall Sal and Mal are waiting on new chairs. "Hey, guard, can you bring our clothes back to the Massive?"

"Why of course my tallest." I would have to get used to that name, it just didn't fit me. I mean, it fit me LITERALLY, but normally I act pretty humble. Tallests were never humble. It seemed that way anyways.

"C'mon Tal! Lets go! I want to try more snacks!" Mal was going to become as fat as Skoodge if she kept this up.

- a hyper- speed space shuttle

Red was pacing, while Purple was sobbing and rocking back and forth in a fetal position on the floor. "Initiating hyper-speed travel. All occupants sit and put on seat belts" the ships computer said.

"Uggh why us? Where were those girls even from? No ones ever heard of them."

"*Sob* I heard their *sniffle* DNA sampling *blows nose* showed they had, some of Miyukis DNA." Purple says and starts crying again and erratically eating snacks.

"What? Miyukis DNA? Thats crazy gossip, Pur. Where'd you hear that?"

"The *sniffle sniffle* center control brain told me."

"Wha-" Red was cut off by the engines shooting them faster than light speed towards earth and Purples screaming. It was scarier than when they were pulled through a star by Zim back when they were in the Massive. Now they would have to go and live with that freak of nature.

Eventually the ship slowed and said "Arriving at: Earth." As they approached a weird blue-green planet.

"Hey look Purple, all that blue stuff can kill us, and all of that green land has stupid dangerous aliens on it." Purple looks at it through the view window and then starts crying even louder.

They crash-land onto Zims front lawn in the middle of the night. Zim opens the door like he was expecting them. "How wonderful of you to visit me, my tallest. I feel honored that you finally chose to see my AMAZING progress to DESTROY the humans!" he says proudly.

"Zim, thats not why we're here." Zims smile fades.

"Why then? Why have you decided to visit the glorious base of Zim!?"

"We were banished." Purple says, his voice wavering but it looked like he had finally gotten himself together.

"Wha-what?... They must have been taller after all.." Zim mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about, Zim?" Red asks questioningly.

"Uh, HUH? Oh nothing.. Why did they send you here?" he asks.

Red answers honestly. "I really don't know."

Zim looks behind the tallests and sees his neighbors staring at the aliens. "Would you like to let us in Zim?" Red whispers.

"Oh YES of course, just uhh, sit on the couch, yes the COUCH!" he walks out to the walkway and says "This is normal ya know!? Aliens don't speak english, hahahahahaha such a funny joke, there is no such THING as ALIENS." and he slams the door.

In truth, all the irkens knew english after Miyukis secluded vacation to the badlands galaxies or as the humans called it, the milky way. Miyuki was never the same after that trip. When she returned from it, she immediately changed the official language for irkens to english, although irken would also be downloaded into their PAKs. She always looked tired, and worried. He felt kinda bad that his pet Cthulu ate her, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Well my tallest, i'd like to reintroduce you to GIR."

"Company? YAY! Ima make waffles for em'." and the little blue robot runs into the kitchen.


End file.
